


Share

by tsktsks



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-03 03:17:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6594508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsktsks/pseuds/tsktsks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were just Rin's friend, he hadn't thought of you more than that. But after a certain scene, his perception had changed. It was wrong to think of you in that way when you so clearly belonged to someone else. That someone else especially being his friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Changed Perception

He couldn’t look at you the same way, not after seeing what he saw. He knew that you and his best friend did _those_ things, but knowing about it and seeing it are two different things. Never had he thought about you in such a way until that moment. If he hadn’t had that canceled morning class, if you hadn’t lied and said that you would be at the library ‘soon’ to hang out with him, if he hadn’t left his things at the table you normally sat at, if he hadn’t walked along the bookshelves to find you.

Rin couldn’t erase the memory.

For about fourteen months you had been dating Sousuke Yamazaki and by association, you had come to know Rin and became rather good friends when entering your second year in college. You enjoyed your relationship with Sousuke and you cherished your friendship with Rin, both boys becoming very precious to you.

Since dating Sousuke, the two of you had always been careful not to engage in anything too suggestive or intimate when Rin was nearby just for his comfort. Always just hand holding, the occasional stupid pet name, and cuddling when Rin’s presence was around. But when he was gone and there was a decent amount of time for his absence, that’s when things would become hot and heavy with the two of you. Playful bites, hot kisses, clutching at each other’s body, and intimate sounds that the both of you had to muffle down in the off-campus apartments so that neighbors wouldn’t hear.

Rin was aware of this, never catching you in sight but always knowing when you two had done the dirty and never saying anything.

He was aware and never spoke of it.

Sousuke was his best friend and you were his girlfriend that was also his very good friend.

He had never thought of you in any way beyond that.

Not until one morning when Rin had walked to his math class at seven thirty in the morning only to find a piece of paper informing him that his professor had canceled the lecture. “Fuck, what the hell am I supposed to do?” he had muttered to himself. He walked away from the door, informing some passing classmates about the announcement of their lecture. He had pulled out his phone and inputted your number to send a message to you.

_‘My class got canceled.’_ He simply texted.

A few seconds later.

‘ _Yay?’_ You sent to him.

‘ _Not yay. I don’t know what to do to kill time until my next class.’_ He texted back, not sure how to spend the next ninety-something minutes until he next class. ‘ _Where are you?’_

‘ _I’m on campus early today._ _I was going to go to the library and maybe study until my first lecture. I have no idea how you can have class so damn early in the morning…’_

RIn chuckled at your message; the earliest you had your classes for this semester was at nine and even then that was too much for you. You simply came to campus early like you had said to sometimes study when you couldn’t squeeze in any time the day before. ‘ _Meet me there?’_

‘ _Sure thing, reserve a table for us somewhere in the back on the third floor. I’ll be there soon, just wanted to stop to get something to drink.’_

That wouldn’t be a problem. Not a lot of students took up the many spaces in the library this early in the morning and it would be easy to find an empty table to sit at. Rin was happy that he was a bit of an early riser and he didn’t have too much difficulty most days to get up for early morning classes. 

Walking up three flight of stairs easily, Rin walked past the groups of tables that groups of students would sit at to socialize or get together for a project for class. He walked along the back wall past several long shelves of books. It was utterly quiet, save for some shuffling around on the floor from students coming in. But he was deep in the back of library where it was eerily quiet, when people needed almost absolute silence to either study or just wanted to be isolated. 

Along the wall Rin had found the table that you usually sat at and saw that your things were here, not surprised by it. What he was surprised to see was that Sousuke’s things were present along with yours, and Sousuke’s first class didn’t start until ten.

Rin was an early riser but Sousuke was a slightly different story.

College gave the luxury of choosing when to have classes at the times you desired if they were available and after high school, Sousuke chose his classes to begin the earliest at ten in the morning.

He wondered what had gotten him to come so early in the morning with you.

And seeing as you were gone, he had thought that you were possibly going to go get a rental book to read from and maybe… Sousuke was lost somewhere in the library without you.

Rin pulled out his phone and sent a message to you saying that he was at the table your belongings were on. But a vibration on the table had told him that you were not carrying your cell on your person and you had essentially left it out in the open for someone to take, even though there was barely any students present on the third floor. Carefully had pushed your phone under your bag and left his own things on the table to go searching for you.

And he hoped Sousuke was with you, otherwise you had to split up to find him and Sousuke didn’t answer his phone so early in this time.

Rin walked through bookshelves, looking in all direction for any sign of the two of you. It was utterly quiet when he was walking through the aisles of books until he heard a slight sigh. At first he had thought maybe he had imagined it, until he heard another sigh and a fairly quiet grunt. Rin made the mistake of wandering further to see where those sounds were coming from, following the sounds and wondering who the hell could be producing them. Not to mention what someone could be doing to be making such noises.

He had peeked his head around a corner of a bookshelf and found you there with Sousuke, being held up by him against a wall, your dressed pushed up by his hands, your legs exposed and wrapped around Sousuke’s hips, your ankles crossed to keep yourself better supported, and your own hands locked behind the back of his neck.

If Rin had walked in on the two of you just making out against a wall, he would have been fine with that. It would have still been awkward on some level but nothing like this. But you two simply weren’t just kissing; you were having sex in the library against the wall in the most secluded part of it at seven in the morning, almost pushing eight.

And walking in on a heavy make out session and a round of sex were two different things; similar but different.

Frozen in his spot, Rin could only stare in shock.

Sousuke’s back was to him and your eyes were shut in pleasure, completely unaware that Rin had walked in on the scene. After all, what were the chances of running into this kind of situation at this time and with a person that you knew very well?

He should have immediately walked away, like he never saw anything, walked back to the table and waited. Should have just played dumb and moved on.

But no, Rin stared.

Completely focused in on your face, the flush of your cheeks, how your mouth opened to let out a quiet moan, the way you bit your lip when Sousuke pressed you little harder against the wall, and how your arms wrapped around his neck when he hoisted you up to get a firmer grip on you.

Watching, completely surprised, knowing that he shouldn’t have been staring but unable to turn away from it.

Your mouth had pressed against Sousuke’s for a kiss, your hands cupping his cheeks and pulling away with a light smacking sound. Your eyes were cloudy with lust and even through Rin couldn’t see Sousuke’s own face, he had a strong feeling that his teal eyes were also completely hazy with lust as well. You leaned in close to your boyfriend’s face, your lips brushing against his but not meeting in a kiss this time. “Faster…” you quietly commanded, “Faster… Fuck me Sousuke…”

With a grunt from Sousuke, he pressed his face against your neck and he had done what you told him to do. He braced one hand against the wall he was holding you against and Rin could hear his voice, seeming to be murmuring something to you but he didn’t know what. With a situation like this, Rin could only guess that it was possibly something filthy.

Why hadn’t he walked away yet?

He still continued to stare at you, captured in pure pleasure and awakening something in him.

This was wrong.

You were his friend.

You’re his best friend’s girlfriend!

But Rin’s couldn’t stop his mind from producing the image of him in Sousuke’s position, fucking you against a wall in the quiet secluded area of the university library.

He turned away, guilt immediately blooming within him.

You’re his best friend’s girlfriend.

You’re _Sousuke’s_ girlfriend.

He should have walked away when he turned his back. But the sound of a long groan from Sousuke and a choked out moan from you made Rin turn his head back to look at you.

It was the nail in the coffin.

Your mouth was open in an ‘o’ and it was obvious that you and Sousuke had achieved your orgasms, pure bliss and you looked dizzy with all the endorphins that were running through your body, the runner’s high… or in this case, post-orgasm high. Your eyes were shut and you were taking in slow deep breaths, your body becoming lax in Sousuke’s hold.

Rin finally ran away before either you or Sousuke could notice.

He sat at the table that all of your bags were at, hot and stiff and confused and guilty.

Slowly he slid a hand down to rest in between his legs, biting his bottom lip and staring forward. 

He shouldn’t have seen you in that manner, he shouldn’t have walked around to find you, he shouldn’t have texted you.

Rin couldn’t think of you in the same way again.

How much time passed, Rin couldn’t be sure but he jumped when your hand tapped his shoulder to get his attention with Sousuke right by your side, his hand immediately going up on the top of the table. The both of you were cleaned up and as if you just got to the library instead of secretly fucking against a wall. Your hair was combed into place like he had always seen it, no hickies on your neck, and both Sousuke’s and your clothes were in place.

“Hope you didn’t wait long!” you said cheerily as you and Sousuke sat in the available chairs at the table. Your eyes scanned the surface of the table and you asked where your phone was.

“Oh uh… I uh, put it under your bag.” Rin answered,

“Why?” you asked as you lifted your bag and pulled your phone out from underneath it.

Rin shrugged his shoulders in answer. “Just to… mess with you. Did you get that drink before coming here?” he asked, staring at you intently after remembering the text you had sent to him.

You shook your head in answer. 

“Nah, there was kind of a line when I got to the coffee shop so I decided to go without.”

“Oh…” Rin simply answered. Then he cast his gaze to his best friend, Sousuke’s eyes looking sleepy and he was just staring down at the top of the table. And normally Rin wouldn’t question that expression on his best friend’s face this early in the morning. But things had changed now and he Rin knew he was sleepy not from being up early but from…

“Oi, Sousuke. What are you doing here so early in the morning?” Rin asked, trying to act as if everything was normal. But he knew he was stiffer than usual, not as relaxed after having seen what he had seen. Luckily Sousuke was too tired to notice and you were going through your bag trying to find something.

Sousuke rolled his right shoulder into his palm and leaned back against his seat. “I needed to go see my philosophy professor and her only office hours are this early in the morning. Her office opens around nine. So I came with (Name) today.”

_Yeah, you did._ Rin thought and then immediately pinched his thigh. He didn’t want to think about the two of you grinding against each other, yet his mind wouldn’t stop replying the fresh memory in his mind. He coughed into his fist and straightened his posture in his seat.

He had to forget about what he saw.

* * *

But he couldn’t.

Now whenever you were around he looked at you differently, he observed your interactions with Sousuke, his gaze lingered on you when he would leave his apartment to leave you alone with Sousuke, and he thought of you differently.

Rin hadn’t thought about you in this manner before.

You were his friend, his best friend’s girlfriend, and he wasn’t supposed to want you.

He shouldn’t have been imagining you on his back for him, he shouldn’t have been wondering what it would be like to be in between your legs…

He shouldn’t have been masturbating to the image of you sucking his dick.

And he since that time in the library, Rin seemed to be accidentally intruding on more intimate moments between you and Sousuke now.

One day he walked into the apartment with you and Sousuke sitting on the couch, your hand dangerously close to Sousuke’s crotch but immediately retracting when Rin had come onto the scene. Another time, walking in on you sitting on the kitchen counter top and Sousuke’s hands sliding up your thighs. Another day he walked into Sousuke’s room, you were cuddled up against his side on his bed and napping with his hand rubbing circles on your back underneath your shirt. And Rin had observed how when Sousuke’s hand rubbed circles on your back, his eyes had wandered away to find your bra was lying on his computer desk.

He didn’t understand why this was happening to him.

So Rin worked harder to avoid walking in on you and Sousuke again. He studied harder, swam harder, and worked out longer. He used excuses to not be around you as often, not completely avoiding you altogether but enough to make it seem like he was busy and caught up in schoolwork. He still needed time to shake off these strange feelings and he thought some distance would do the trick.

It worked for a good two weeks.

But it wasn’t as if Rin got a heavy load of school work that often. And even if he did, he was quick to wrap it up as soon as possible. His excuse for heavy schoolwork had quickly expired, and he could only work out at the gym so often without straining himself.

Three week since the incident at the library, Rin was sure that he could handle being around you again. There was still some lingering feelings but they had waned down and he was sure that he could stand to be around you again. He was able to casually sit down with you and get back to the usual routine, doing his best to fight off any flashes of memory of the library incident.

It seemed like things were back to normal for Rin.

Not until four weeks since the library situation, Rin was walking to your off-campus apartment by himself. He agreed to hang out with you and Sousuke a week before, but first he needed to stop by a professor’s office for an appointment he made to talk to them. He had thought for sure that his appointment would take at least an hour, but it was over in twenty minutes which was fine with Rin. He sent a text to you saying that he was on his way.

A twenty minute walk to your apartment and Rin was at your front door knocking on the surface of it. He waited for several seconds but didn't hear you rushing to come to the door to let him in, making Rin knock on the surface a little harder.

Still no answer.

Taking a chance he put his hand on the door knob and turned it, surprised to see the door unlocked as he pushed it open. “Hey, I’m here.” he announced but still received no answer. It was a decently sized one bedroom apartment that you were able to rent while at university, and Rin had always found it to be cozy though he didn’t visit often since you came to Sousuke and Rin’s apartment more often.

“Sorry for the intrusion.” Rin said as he removed his shoes and dropped his bag by your couch. He could hear music playing from your bedroom and he figured that’s why you hadn’t come to the door right away. Walking towards your bedroom, Rin opened the door to announce his presence but was stopped with the sight he saw.

Your head was hanging off the edge of the bed with Sousuke’s head in between your legs, your thighs pressing against his ears. Your eyes were shut once again and Sousuke was too busy to even notice that his friend had walked in. Red eyes drifted to a pair of pants and panties discarded on the floor by the bed, knowing full well that it was yours.

Rin understood why the music was playing; it was to cover up the moans that were coming from your mouth as Sousuke was going down on you. The music wasn’t too loud but enough to cover up any suspicious sounds that you didn’t want anyone to know about.

He did tell you that he thought that his appointment was going to be an hour long, and clearly with what he had walked into you hadn’t gotten his text message about leaving his professor’s office early. Otherwise you and Sousuke would be scrambling out of the compromising position you were in.

Rin was ready to walk away this time, not wanting to repeat like what had happened at the library.

But was worsened the situation was when you opened your eyes, the first thing you see being Rin standing at the doorway.

He saw how your eyes acknowledged him, yet you said nothing and did nothing in response to his presence. Your mouth opened and he was sure that you were going to yell at him to get out or tell Sousuke to stop. But you simply moaned, the music covering it up for the neighbors but it was clear to Rin.

Utter confusion, that’s all that Rin felt.

Why weren’t you doing anything about this?

Why were you… _staring_ at him like that?

Like you… like you also wanted…

Rin was startled when your back bowed and when you reached a hand down to grab Sousuke’s hair, and you let out a drawn out moan; He knew what was coming.

But he wasn’t going to stay and watch like last time.

He was quick to leave the room before he could see anymore and walked out the front door, careful not to slam it so as not to alert you or Sousuke. He leaned against your front door, biting down on his knuckle and trying to will his erection away.

Why?

_Why?_

Rin had to compose himself quickly, he couldn’t just stand outside your apartment door when he knew that you knew he was around. True he had the option of leaving and canceling plans for the hang out, but Sousuke had noticed that he had been a bit flaky lately and Rin didn’t want to arouse anymore suspicion from him.

“Get it together…” he muttered to himself. 

He slapped himself on the cheeks and at least willed his erection away.

_Knock knock._

Sousuke was the one to answer.

That relieved Rin.

But it’s not as if you weren’t around, seeing as it was your apartment after all.

“You’re early.” Sousuke commented as he walked to sit on the couch. “How was the talk with your professor?”

“It was alright, I thought it would take longer but I guess I didn’t have as many questions as I thought I had.” Rin answered, not looking at Sousuke but at your bedroom door. “Where’s (Name)?”

What were you doing?

Had you really seen him when he walked into your room?

What were you thinking?

Sousuke didn’t get the chance to answer Rin’s question because you had emerged from your room and shut the door behind you. You looked toward Rin’s way and just simply smiled at him, nothing different than any other smile you had given him before.

_Is… is she acting like nothing happened? Did she really see me?_ Rin thought.

At least a dozen more questions went through his mind and he jumped when you put a hand on his shoulder and asked if he was okay. “Are you alright? Seems like you’ve got a lot on your mind lately Rin. Is there something you need to talk about?” you asked, yet Rin could have sworn that there was something different about the way you were talking to him. And the way you were looking at him was a bit different too, as if pressing him for a problem that you knew was there.

_Does she really know? And is she acting like I hadn’t walked in?_

But Rin shook his head and walked to the kitchen to get something to drink. “I’m fine.” he told you, though it was more to try and assure himself rather than you.

With his back turned away, he hadn’t caught the knowing glances you and Sousuke exchanged.


	2. Intimate Trouble

Two memories of you, that’s what Rin’s mind had been thriving off of lately.

The one of you and Sousuke in the library and the other of when he had walked into your bedroom while Sousuke was going down on you.

It didn’t help that he dreamt a few times that he would be in Sousuke’s place, holding you up in his arms as he fucked you or his head in between your legs and eating you out.

_Fuck_ , Rin wanted to know what you tasted like.

And a week since then, you were acting as normal as ever.

And Rin was unsure how to feel about your behavior.

Should he be relieved? Should he be suspicious? Should he talk to you? Should he just shut up and never speak about this until he was dead in his grave?

All these questions ran through his mind.

Rin groaned and dropped his head down, muttering curses under his breath.

“Those aren’t very happy sounds.”

Rin’s head snapped up when he heard your voice. He immediately straightened up in his seat and watched as you took the seat across from him.

Five weeks since that time in the library and a week since walking into your bedroom.

He hadn’t mentally prepared himself enough to face you.

His damn math professor had canceled class again and Rin was left to kill time until his next lecture. But he hadn’t bothered to message you like last time, deciding to just go to one of the on campus cafes to be alone with his thoughts. But as it just so happens, here you are also in the cafe with him at this time in the morning. You must have not been able to study the night before and that’s why you were here on campus early.

You had set a cup down on the table, the coffee you had ordered from the counter, and observed Rin from where you sat.

“Aren’t you going to the library to study? That’s why you’re here right?” Rin asked, secretly hoping that you wouldn’t stay long and that you would just be on your way.

But you shook your head and took a sip from your drink. “Nah, fuck studying. I’ll just wing it for my quiz today.” you laughed. “And seeing as you’re here, I can only guess that your professor canceled again. Did she say why?”

“Something about her husband not being able to stay at the house while their house is getting a new security system, so she had to stay instead.” Rin answered. “Are you sure you don’t want to go to the library and study? I know you do well enough but you can never really risk it.” he pressed, not wanting to sound pushy in making you leave. But he just wasn’t ready to be alone with you just yet.

With a shrug of your shoulders and a smile, it told him that you weren’t going to leave him until your own class started. “It’s okay. And seeing as you’re here, we might as well chill out together for a little bit. You’ve been kind of distant lately, you sure there isn’t something on your mind?” you asked.

Rin was about to answer but stopped when he felt one of your legs leaning against his, your ankle leaning against his own. It was a seemingly innocent move, but Rin couldn’t help but read too much into the action.

You had never done that before with him.

“Yeah… I’m sure.” he answered, wary of what was going to happen next. “Why do you keep on asking that (Name)?”

You shrugged your shoulders and took another sip of your drink, speaking after you set down your cup. “Just seem like you’re a bit distant lately. You’ve been studying as if you’re a failing student on academic probation and I know for a fact that you consistently earn the top grades in all your classes, even from just half-assing your studies. I heard from Sousuke that you beat your fastest time in freestyle about a week ago, congrats by the way. And that you’ve been out of the apartment a little more often whenever I’m around, at the gym apparently and you’ve toned up a little more since then.”

You leaned forward, resting your forearms on the table, and cocked your head to the side as you stared at Rin. “And you’ve been kind of wearing this… weird, guilty expression on your face lately. And not to mention you’ve been walking in on me and Sousuke a little more often whenever we’re about to… have fun. Did you catch us-”

“Of course not!” Rin quickly stood up from his seat and grabbed his bags, the vivid dream he had of you last night coming to his mind. “I’ve got to go! I’ll see you later (Name).” he said as he quickly walked out of the cafe.

He vaguely heard you say that you were going to be at his and Sousuke’s apartment later as left.

_You need to shake this off… you need to get over this!_ Rin told himself throughout the day. He couldn’t avoid you because you had clearly caught onto his behavior. And he couldn’t consult Sousuke because it was obvious that he was the one to tell you all those things! It’d look like he’d just have to tough it out, fight down any feelings and memories and whatever his imagination would have to give to him in order to appear as if everything was normal.

Rin was able to go throughout his day normally, taking notes from his lectures, reading up on book passages, and participating in discussions when needed. But even then, you were still on his mind.

Finally his last class ended and Rin had rushed back to his apartment, quickly removing his shoes at the front door and rushing to his bedroom. He shut the door, dropped his bag onto the floor, sat on the edge of his bed. His right hand cupping his crotch, he shakily took in a breath when he felt how hard he was. Repressing throughout the day had built up and this was the result of it. At least he was in the comfort and privacy of his room and didn’t jack it like some of the guys did in the bathroom stalls at campus or at the gym’s locker rooms.

Shit, he thought how hot it would be to fuck you in the shower stall in the boy’s locker room at the campus’s gym.

“Fuuuuck….” Rin groaned, unbuckling his belt to his pants and pushing past his underwear to grip at his cock. He pushed his pants and underwear down, just enough to get his cock out in the open and freely began to stroke himself. He shut his eyes, thinking about you once again and what it’d be like to put you on all fours. Your name was falling from his lips, a chant that he needed to say out loud in order to satisfy himself.

Guilty, he did feel that emotion as he was touching himself to thoughts about you.

But he was also caught up in the euphoria of masturbation, so he pushed aside guilt just to indulge himself a little.

Rin bit down on the inside of his cheek as he came onto his hand, taking in deep breaths as he tried to regain his composure. He was quick to clean himself off and changed his underwear and pants, no stains on his clothes from masturbating but just so that he could feel clean for when you showed up.

He left his bedroom and walked to the living room. He went to the front door, remembering that he hadn’t properly put away his shoes when he came into the apartment. But when he saw that his shoes were actually properly placed where they were supposed to be, Rin saw that your shoes were there right next to his.

Immediate panic.

The bathroom was empty and you clearly weren’t in the living room or kitchen. You were in Sousuke’s room, right next to Rin’s bedroom.

Rin had practically tore the door open to Sousuke’s room, finding you sitting on the top of your boyfriend’s bed with headphones in your ears. Your eyes looked to Rin when he entered the room and you pulled the earbuds out to talk to him. “Hey, I found this really great song and I’ve been playing it on loop for the past hour. I swear it is _so_ good!”

Okay, so apparently you hadn’t heard him if you were listening to music. But even then, it still made him nervous. “How long have you been here? And if you saw that I was here, how come you didn’t come see me?”

You looked to Sousuke’s bedside table to look at the digital clock and answered that you had only just come to the apartment less than five minutes ago. “And I didn’t come find you in your bedroom because…”

_Oh fuck…! Fuck, she heard me jacking off and I was saying her name! My room is right there next to Sousuke’s!_ Rin thought, panic blooming in his chest.

“Because it just seems like you don’t want to have company with you. So I figure that it’s best to let you come to me when you’re ready.” you finished. You moved to sit on the edge of the bed and patted the space next to you, telling Rin to come sit with you. “Come on, sit down and we can talk while we wait for Sousuke. He just texted me that he got out of class early so he’s on his way back.”

Reluctantly, Rin sat next to you and let you talk on about your day.

He turned his head to watch you as you spoke, taking in your features and his heart pounding from watching you. He had thought you were pretty when he first met you, but he hadn’t thought anything past that before. You had become a great friend to him, and that’s all that you were supposed to be to him. But since running into you and Sousuke in the library, things had changed.

You were still pretty, but Rin longed to see you gasping in pleasure before him. He wanted to feel what it was like when you wrapped your arms around him, wondered what you looked like naked…

_No no no… she’s Sousuke’s! She’s with Sousuke, your_ best friend _damn it!_ Rin cursed at himself.

“It was super boring reading that article, you know? And it sucks that it’s a night class because I am so out of it by the time the lecture starts. And when he talks, it’s like nothing makes sense and all I can do is just write down whatever he writes on the board. Then I read whatever I read the next day and just think, ‘Why didn’t I understand this before?’ Ugh, I should not have chosen a night class and… hey, Sousuke! You’re here!”

Hearing Sousuke’s name, Rin immediately sat up from the bed. “Hey Sousuke.” Rin greeted, trying to appear casual. “How come you were let out early?”

Sousuke dropped his bag onto his computer desk chair and went to his closet to hang up the jacket he was wearing. “It was my professor’s birthday today apparently and she decided to treat herself to letting her last class out early. If she really wanted to treat herself, she should have just canceled all of her lectures for the day.” he answered. “Did you two wait long?”

“Nope, not really.” you answered. “Rin’s scheduled must have finally cleared because he actually sat down to talk with me.”

“Is that so?” Sousuke chuckled and sat next to you, pressing a kiss to your temple. “She’s been complaining that you haven’t been around enough. And you seem really frustrated lately too. I haven’t seen you work this hard in a while, and it’s nowhere close to finals for you to be pent up like this.”

Rin watched as you sat yourself close against Sousuke’s side and interlaced your fingers with his, reminding Rin once again that you were his best friend’s girlfriend. Whatever these blooming feelings were for you, they had to go.

“And clearly working out and swimming hasn’t relaxed you enough. So I came up with two options to try to relax yourself.” you suggested. “Wanna hear them?”

“Okay… and those are?” Rin asked, his eyes still trained on yours and Sousuke’s hands.

“Well, you could either get really drunk.” you answered.

“And the other option? You know I’m not one to nurse my own hangover.”

“You could use some really good sex to get you to unwind.”

Rin’s eyes widened and he looked up at you. And there was no mistaking the glint in your eye when he looked at you. Red eyes looked to Sousuke, his face betraying nothing and his expression unreadable.

Did… both you and Sousuke know?

Were you just fucking around?

Before Rin could push anything, you changed the subject. “Well that’s up to you, you know Rin. Now, what have you got to eat? I’m hungry.”

He viewed that as his opportunity to leave, if only to compose himself a bit. “I’ll go see what’s in the fridge.”

Once again when Rin had turned his back, he had missed the once again knowing looks that you and Sousuke exchanged. You leaned forward to kiss Sousuke’s cheek and whispered in his ear, “Make sure to talk to him, okay?”

“I will.”

* * *

Another week passed, but this time you were absent from Sousuke and Rin’s life in those seven days. You were working hard on a research paper that was due in about ten days and you had spent seven days doing research and going to the writing center to ensure that you were on track with your essay format. You sent them text messages and passed by them on campus but if anything, you were out of the picture to focus yourself on this paper.

Three more days until you could turn in that paper and hang out with the boys again.

Sousuke and Rin were in their apartment, in the kitchen and cooking together. Sousuke was busy stirring the food in the pot while Rin chopped up whatever Sousuke needed on the opposite counter.

“So how is (Name) and that paper she’s been working on?” Rin asked as chopped up two carrots on a cutting board. “It’s due soon right?”

“Yeah, she’s almost finished. She hates the article that she’s reading and with her professor saying that they could go in different directions with their paper as long as they make a good argument, she has to read through the article several times just to be sure that she’s using it as a source as much as she can.” Sousuke answered. “Are the carrots ready?”

“Yeah, here you go.”

Sousuke moved aside to let Rin slide the vegetables into the pot, the only thing left to do was just wait until the food was finished cooking.

At the sink Rin was the one to wash whatever kitchen ware was used to cook their meal for the night.

A comfortable silence between the two friends, not needing to uselessly fill the empty air between them if there was nothing to say at the moment. The only sounds in the kitchen were of the faucet sink and the food inside the pot.

“… Do you remember how we always settled a bunch of our fights through jan ken pon or through a race or some sort of game. Just through some sort of competition?” Sousuke said, breaking the silence in the air. “Do you remember Rin?”

“Well yeah. We still do that to this day. Remember? We used jan ken pon to decide who gets the room with the bigger closet, thank for losing by the way.” Rin joked.

Sousuke let his own smile come onto his face at the memory. “Right. Well, do you remember when we both found that one action figure in the street when we were kids. The one that we cleaned up at your house, and you and I both wanted it.”

Rin nodded his head and carefully set down the knife he was cutting with in the drying rack. “Yeah I remember. And instead of deciding with a game who gets it, we actually decided to trade it off. You’d have it for a while and then I would have it for a while. We would play with it together along with our other stuff. Why are you bringing that up?”

“Do you think sharing is easier when we’re children or if it’s harder when we’re adults?”

“… Sousuke, if this is about those shoes that I got last week that you also really liked, you know you can’t wear them because we’re not the same shoe size.”

Sousuke let out a small laugh and shook his head. “No, no. Nothing about that.”

“Alright, so why are you bringing this up?”

“I’m just letting you know that if you want or need anything from me, you can ask. You can be honest with me Rin.”

Rin looked back at Sousuke, still unsure what exactly was bringing up this topic. But he wasn’t going to push the subject when Sousuke was being vague. “Okay, thanks Sousuke.”

“… (Name)’s also been concerned that there’s something that you’re not telling us.”

Done with washing the kitchen ware, Rin grabbed the nearby rag to dry his hands. “There’s nothing wrong.”

“Rin, she knows you and I know you. Something has been bothering you lately. She’s pressed you a few times about what’s wrong but your answer is the same; you say that there’s nothing wrong. But it seems like you won’t talk to her about it. Or rather, it seems like you don’t want to talk to her at all lately. Not even hang out with her either.” Sousuke turned away from the stove to look at Rin. “Why haven’t you been talking to (Name)?”

Rin shrugged his shoulders in response. “Well…” he started off, trying to think quickly on what to say. “I just felt like she goes out of her way to see me more often. We’re both up earlier than you, we run into each other more often at the school, and we’re able to talk more because we’ve had the same professors before. She’s your girlfriend you know, I don’t want to feel like I’m trying to take her away from you Sousuke.”

Sousuke let another small smile come onto his face. “I know she’s my girlfriend Rin, but she wants to be around you too. We spend plenty enough time together, you don’t have to worry about that. I’m okay with the two of you being together. You can have her too.”

Those words hit Rin, and he looked to his best friend. There was something… suggestive in the way Sousuke had said that to him. It sounded innocent to any other person, but Rin knew Sousuke just as Sousuke had claimed earlier to know Rin.

He scrutinized Sousuke’s face, as if staring at his best friend hard enough would uncover the hidden meaning of what he actually meant. But if Sousuke also wanted to hide something, he was damn good at it too. He was also known for being rather stone-faced, not just for his skills in the butterfly stroke as well.

But once again, Rin didn’t push it any further and simply said, “Okay.”

“How about when (Name) turns in her paper, the two of you spend time together? I’ll be out of the apartment that day so it can be just you two.” Sousuke suggested.

“Wouldn’t she want to celebrate turning in her paper with you?” Rin asked, feeling nervous at the thought of being alone with you. He hadn’t taken enough time to try to calm his feelings for you down yet. And three days could pass by awfully quickly.

“There’s always time for us to make plans together Rin. And like I said, I’ll be out of the apartment that day. She’ll want to celebrate with someone.”

_I have no choice._

“Okay.”


	3. Surprise

Three days passed too quickly for Rin’s liking and now he was walking back to his apartment where apparently you were waiting at. Maybe the best thing was just to act like it never happened, act like he never he saw what he saw and just move on from it. It seemed like you nor Sousuke had really any clue about what Rin had witnessed, and honestly he was glad that he was too chicken to actually bring it up.

Who knows what kind of drama he would have started if had actually said it out loud to the both of them.

Back to his apartment, opening the front door, Rin took his shoes off when he got inside only to notice that Sousuke’s shoes were still in its place with yours right next to his. _Didn’t he say that he was going to be out of the apartment today?_

Walking to his room and entering it, Rin was surprised (to say the least) to find you on the top of his bed… along with Sousuke, his hands up your skirt and his mouth kissing yours.

Rin’s mind flashed back to when he caught you and Sousuke in the library. But damn it, he wasn’t going to let the two of you have sex in his own bed!

“Hey hey hey! What the hell are you doing on my bed?” Rin shouted, his face red but trying to keep his cool. “Geez, _why_ on my bed? Why? And Sousuke, I thought you were supposed to be out of here, that way it was going to be just me and (Name)!”

Sousuke climbed off of your body and stood up from the bed, calm as ever and straightened his shirt. “It is going to be just you and (Name), I was warming her up for you.” he said nonchalantly. 

Rin’s eyes widened at Sousuke’s words, not sure if he was understanding the context of what he was saying. Rin stumbled back a bit, his eyes landing on you on the top of his bed. His breath hitched when he saw how you had your own hand in between your legs and your own eyes shining with lust.

Lust for Rin.

“I-I don’t understand. Wh-Why are you… why is she…?” Rin was sputtering out incomplete sentences, unsure how to process what was happening before him. “What… What the fuck is going on?”

Slowly you sat up on the bed and stood up on your legs, your eyes trained on Rin. You stepped close to him, grabbing the hem of his shirt and tugging it down lightly. The tips of your fingers reached underneath his shirt, touching his abdominals, feeling the muscles clench under your touch. “How bad do you want me Rin?” you asked breathily, your lips pressing light kisses against his neck.

Still unable to process what was happening, Rin wasn’t able to form an actual response to your question. All he could think was why this was happening, why you were pressed up so close against him and how Sousuke was literally standing _right there_ and was completely was okay with what was going on.

Honestly, this was the farthest thing from his mind that he thought would happen when he arrived at the apartment.

Finally able to get some part of his brain working, Rin gently pushed your hands off of him and held you at arm’s length away. He looked between you and Sousuke, unsure of who he should be talking to first. “What’s going on?” he finally asked.

“You just seemed tense Rin. (Name) suggested that maybe you needed some sort of outlet to relieve yourself.” Sousuke answered. “Isn’t she what you wanted?”

Rin shook his head. “What, no! I-I don’t… I mean she’s…! Sousuke, I _never_ thought of her like-“

“Rin,” you cut him off from talking any further and pushing away his hands, “we know.”

Red eyes looked to you. “You… know?”

“We know that you’ve seem kind of… interested in me lately. “

“I-I haven’t-“

“Rin,” Souske cut in, “don’t try to deny it. We both noticed the way you’ve been acting. And honestly, we were hoping that you would have confessed by now. But clearly you were trying to shake this off and were just going to ignore it. Could you have at least been a little bit more tactful though? I mean, walking in on us is just-”

“Okay first of all,” Rin started in defense, “those times were _accidental_! I wasn’t trying to walk in on you guys!”

One of Sousuke’s eyebrows lifted in question. “Those times? You mean there’s been more than one time?”

All three of you were silent.

“… What time were you talking about?” Rin asked.

“It was when (Name) saw you while I was eating her out. You didn't think that she actually didn't see you, did you? And what were the other times?” Sousuke asked.

Rin ran a hand down his face and sighed in frustration. This was not how he had expected his day to go at all. And there was no way to just run from this or ignore it or hide. He was just going to have to face this thing head on. “It was um… in the library.”

You and Sousuke looked to each other before looking back at Rin. “When in the library? Three days ago? Two weeks ago? … This morning?” you asked this time.

“God damn, how many times have you guys fucked in the library?” Rin muttered to himself. “It was the day where my morning math class got canceled. I texted (Name) to hang out and she said that she was going to go get something to drink before coming to the library. I showed up, found your guys’ stuff already there, went looking for you and… you two were there up against a wall. That’s the only other time I’ve ever seen you two actually going at it.”

Once again, the three of you were silent.

Rin continued on, seeing as there was no point in lying or denying anything anymore. “I left before you two could see me.”

“… Did you watch?” Sousuke asked, his betraying no hint of anger like Rin had expected.

Another heavy sigh from Rin. “A little. I found you guys just a little before you two were finishing up.”

Silence once again.

Sousuke walked up to you, tucking your hair behind your ear and kissing your temple. “She’s just the prettiest thing when she’s getting the life fucked out of her isn’t she?” Sousuke sighed out with a smile. “We like doing it in the library, where we’re forced to be quiet and try not to get caught. I like hearing (Name) make noises and all, but there’s just something about doing it in a public place that gets us going. We go to the secluded parts of course, but there’s always the chance that someone will walk in on us. And let’s face it, no one really has the guts to report to any of the library officials about this kind of thing even if we were caught.”

“Fucking hell.” Rin cursed again. “How many times have you guys fucked in the library?” he repeated his question from earlier.

You looked up at Souske adoringly. “Too many times to count. And it’s not as if it’s penetration every single time. Sometimes fingering from him, a handjob from me, under the desk kind of things you know?”

“I can’t hear about this anymore!” Rin shouted. “Is this your guys’ way of punishing me? Because I’m already sorry about it! Okay, don’t rub it in my face!”

You and Sousuke both stared at Rin, the maroon haired young man red faced and unable to look both of you in the eye.

With an adoring smile aimed at Rin, you stepped towards him and traced a finger down his chest. “It’s okay Rin, we talked about this. You can have me too.”

Sousuke’s words from a few days rang through his memory.

_“You can have her too.”_

Rin looked down on you, not pushing you away but not touching you either. “You guys talked about what?”

“Talked about you, talked about me, talked about you _and_ me Rin…” you answered. “We’re okay with this arrangement. You two can share me.”

_Holy shit…_

You continued to talk, “And I didn’t want to freak you out or anything. But two weeks ago, I _did_ hear you jacking off and saying my name. Sousuke and I had talked already about the time you walked in on him eating me out while we had music playing, and we weren’t really going to do anything about it. But then I heard you in your room and… I decided that maybe we should include you too.”

“I’m okay with this Rin. This isn’t a trick.” Sousuke assured him. “But if you don’t want this, then just say so.”

Rin looked between you and Sousuke. First to Sousuke and then to you.

Sousuke.

You.

Sousuke.

You.

Sousuke.

You.

You.

You…

_You…_

Rin had shakily moved towards you, Sousuke stepping back to give some room. He reached a hand out to cup your cheek with reluctance, almost waiting if this was just some sort of trick that you and Sousuke planned to humiliate him. But looking between the both of you, it seemed that you two were both serious. “You two… you’re serious?”

There was a flash of annoyance that had crossed your face, tired of waiting for Rin to make the first move when he had to keep looking to you and Sousuke for assurance. So you pulled Rin by the collar of his shirt and pulled him down to kiss you.

Shock was the first thing that Rin had felt when he was pulled by you for a kiss. His hands fell to his side but he quickly realized that he couldn’t just be a rag doll in this kind of situation; you were expecting something back from him. His hands twitched and he knew that he was supposed to touch you in some way, hold your waist, grab your ass, just do something! But his mind was the fritz and he was pulled backwards.

Stumbling back a little, Rin saw that Sousuke was shaking his head. “No, no Rin. You’re doing it wrong.”

“Wha-What did I-“

“Like this.”

Rin was left to watch the scene before him, Sousuke clearly demonstrating how to properly kiss you. But unlike the last two times, Rin was a welcomed presence that you and Sousuke wanted to have around. So he stayed and watched, this time taking careful note of how Sousuke handled you.

Your hands were holding onto Sousuke’s arms, tugging on the sleeves of the shirt he was wearing as he kissed you. One of his hands held the back of your head, slowly sliding down the back of your neck, then to the small of your back to push your body forward against his. The action had surprised you, your mouth opening to let out a yelp before Sousuke had smothered you into another deep kiss. Your hands had moved from clutching the sleeves of his shirt to hold Sousuke’s face as he kissed you, a strong indication that you were enjoying what he was giving to you.

Sousuke had pulled away and looked at Rin, leaving you to catch your breath a little. “Did you get any of that?” Sousuke asked with a smirk on his face.

Rin sneered. “I know how to fucking kiss someone Sousuke.”

“Well don’t tell me,” Sousuke told Rin as he pushed your hair out of your face. “prove it to (Name).”

He wanted to be with you, wanted to prove how good of a lover he was, how good of a lover he could be to you.

So with no hesitance Rin stepped forward, this time the one to initiate a kiss with you with the determination that he used when pushing himself to beat his fastest time when he was in the pool. Both his hands held your waist, squeezing you in his hands and his fingers lightly pressing into your sides, the small move making you gasp a little and giving Rin the opportunity to dominate you completely in the kiss.

And when he felt your hand grab the back of his head and lightly tug on his roots, he knew that he was blowing you away.

Your mouth detached from Rin’s and was kissing Sousuke again, Rin having moved slightly to make room for his friend who had decided to join in. So he moved to pay attention to your neck, moving your hair out of the way and started off with firm kisses and gently sucking the skin. He smirked when he felt your hand once again grasp the back of his head. A particular moan from you had Rin pulling away from your neck to look to see what had caused that delicious noise from your mouth to come out.

He eyed you as you were kissing Sousuke and took notice of his friend’s hand groping your behind.

_Ass grabbing, gotta remember that._ Rin thought to himself and was ready to kiss at your neck again but was pulled forward by you into another kiss.

So there Rin was in his bedroom, with you and Sousuke, trading kisses between the two of them.

You pulled away from the kiss from Rin and he had assumed that you were going back to kissing Sousuke again, going back to kiss at your neck and this time lightly biting down along with his kisses. But he hadn’t noticed how Sousuke had pressed a quick kiss to your lips and moved to whisper in your ear, “Take care of him.” And then backing off and leaving the room, waving goodbye to you just before shutting the door.

Rin gasped when your hand had cupped him in-between his legs, just now realizing how hard he was and was surprised when you had pushed him onto his bed.

He sat up and saw how quickly you undressed yourself, leaving you in your underwear and then situating yourself on his lap. He barely had any time to register anything when you were tugging his shirt off and flinging it off to some part of the room, kissing him again and rolling your hips, making Rin groan. He pulled away from the kiss and the first thing he asked was, “Where’s Sousuke?”

Your hands were undoing Rin’s belt as you answered, “It’s just going to be the two of us, remember? That’s what he told you didn’t he?”

“ _I’ll be out of the apartment that day so it can just be you two.”_

_“She’ll want to celebrate with someone.”_

To be fair, Rin thought he was just going to casually hang out with you. He had no idea that Sousuke meant fucking you.

His belt was also thrown to some corner of the room.

“You want me to bring Sousuke back in here? Because I’m fine with that too.” you said as you openly admired Rin’s exposed chest, drawing a finger down from his neck straight to just above his belly button. “I just figured that you wanted your first time to be with me would be to just have it be you and me. But I can include Sousuke in too if you want.”

_A threesome with (Name) and Sousuke? Shit… not now but maybe sometime…_

“You’re mine right now (Name).” Rin declared to you, bucking his hips up. “I fucking want you, want you naked and gasping for my name…”

A smile came onto your face and you pressed a chaste kiss to Rin’s lips. “How long have you been thinking about that?”

“Since that time I caught you and Sousuke in the library. I couldn’t look at you the same anymore…” Rin groaned as you rolled your hips again to stimulate his erection, still clothed and pulsing with want for you. “Thought about fucking you, wanted to see you on your knees for me (Name)…”

“Well you don’t have to fantasize Rin.” you cooed to him. “I’m here, tell me what you want.”

_ (Name) is right here... right in front of me asking me what I want her to _ do.

“I… I want your mouth on me. I want to see you sucking me off.”

Without any words, you had slid yourself off of his lap and unzipped Rin’s pants. You groped the prominent bulge a bit first before actually pushing his underwear down enough to pull his dick out from the confines of his clothes.

Red eyes trained on you, your eyes shut in concentration as you sucked on him. A warmth in Rin’s chest had risen up to his face, making him a little dizzy but he forced himself to keep it together.

This was happening, you were right there in between his legs like he had imagined several times.

He moved some of your hair out of the way, gently calling your name and telling him to look up at him. Your eyes opened to look at him, giving him a drawn out suck from the base to the tip of his cock and your tongue licking the head of it before going back down on him again. Red eyes watched you carefully and then with a little head tilt to the side and looking down, Rin saw that you had one hand down your panties.

Rin cursed and pulled your head off of him, leaving you panting and looking up expectantly at him. His dick was cold without the warmth of your mouth but he felt your hand start to stroke him instead. But he shook his head grabbed your wrist as an indication to stop. “What is it?” you asked in question.

“I was about to cum.” Rin admitted.

“And… you wanted me to cum on me right?” You asked, your head tilting to the right.

“No… no, why would you think that?”

“Well… Sousuke likes to cum on my face when I give him a blowjob.” You stated but then shrugged your shoulders. “But I know that being with you is different than being with him. Like I said before Rin, tell me what you want.”

Rin had a feeling that he was going to learn a lot more about yours and Sousuke’s sex life.

_Okay, focus._ Rin told himself.

You rubbed your hands over his legs to get his attention. “Got a condom?” you asked.

Rin pointed at the bedside table by the headboard of his bed, finding the situation that he was in very surreal. Here he was in his bedroom about to have sex with his best friend’s girlfriend, both of whom gave their consent for Rin to have sex with said girlfriend, the girlfriend being you. This is a situation that he never thought that he would be in… ever. And if he had ever imagined that he would actually doing what he was doing, then he thought for sure he would have gotten his ass kicked.

He was brought out of his thoughts when you pressed yourself against his back, your head resting on the perch of his shoulder and your arms hugging him from behind with the condom hanging delicately between your thumb and forefinger. Rin relished in your warmth and turned his head, meeting you in a brief kiss and then leaning his head against yours.

“Want me to put it on for you?” you offered, lifting the little latex square in front of Rin’s face.

“Uh…”

_Way to be smooth Rin…_

“Yes?”

Your warmth was lifted away and you were standing at the foot of the bed, looking at Rin and flashing him a smile. “Alright, take your pants off.”

Obeying your command, Rin pushed down his underwear and pants and watched as you slipped out of your underwear and once again flung it to some part of the room. He kicked off his bottoms and leaned back, carefully watching as you sat himself on his thighs and opened the package for the condom. Carefully and quickly with practice he knew that you had with Sousuke, you rolled the condom over Rin’s cock.

You pressed a hand on Rin’s chest to press him down and used the other to grasp his dick, carefully easing yourself onto him.

Rin tossed his head back with a groan and his hands found your hips, holding you securely until you were completely seated.

Hands rubbed over Rin’s thighs again and he lifted his head to see your face flushed but happy with a smile. “You feel good…” you complimented to Rin.

“You too…” he reciprocated, his hands squeezing your hips and your own hands touching his. He was surprised when you interlaced your fingers with his but couldn’t find himself to say anything against it; it felt good to hold your hands.

As you moved above him, Rin’s eyes kept careful watch on you to take in all the details. From the way you bit your bottom lip when a certain spot within you was touched to when you would lightly dig your nails into his hand, he took it all in. But as much as he liked the view that he seeing now, he needed to fulfill an image that had been playing in his head nonstop.

“What?!” you yelped out in surprise.

You looked up to find Rin looking down on you, having changed positions so that you were on your back now. His hands that were previously holding yours now pinned your wrists down, making your heart beat in excitement and anticipation.

You couldn’t wait for Rin to show you what he was made of.

He teased you a little, rolling his hips in slow circles and watching how you squirmed beneath him. Already his pelvis was pressed against yours and you were waiting for him to actually begin to move himself inside you, press himself deep and hard into your hole. Instead, Rin shallowly moved his hips back and forth. Frustrated, your tried to wiggle your wrists free from his grip but his grip didn’t loosen. “Fuck Rin…!”

“Yes (Name)?” Rin drawled out, a lazy grin spread onto his face. He was clearly loving this position. “What is it?”

“Rin, please… I don’t like begging! Can you just move now?” you whined out.

How many times had Rin imagined you in this kind of position?

And now here it was and here you were.

“I’ve waited and you waited so long for this!” you whined again. “So… please?”

You had a good point.

Rin released your wrists and slid his hands down to hold them onto your hips, gripping tight and his fingers digging into your skin. He leaned down towards you to lick the shell of your ear before whispering, “I’m going to wreck you.”

He didn’t give you enough time to say anything back. He gave you exactly what you wanted and what he had been craving for.

Sweet, carnal fucking.

You and him.

Rin thrusted, he moved hard enough to shake the bed and have it bang against the wall behind it (a sensation that you had experienced many times with Sousuke). He relished in your expressions, your sounds, and your body. Here you were in his bed, on your back for him, moaning for him, clenching around him, grabbing his body for support as he rocked your world and the bed. “Fuck…! Fuck (Name)!” Rin cursed as he felt a familiar sensation begin to coil in his body.

Like a tight spring that was ready to be released.

“Rin! Fucking hell, Rin!” you cried out. The only string of words that came out of your mouth were his name and several sets of curse words that you knew your mother would smack you silly for. But you didn’t care, you were there in that moment with Rin. “Go ahead and cum Rin. It’s okay…!”

Encouraged by your words, Rin snapped his hips forward several more times before finally finally filling with condom he wore with a groan. Gingerly he pulled out and discarded the latex in the nearby basket before laying beside you.

Two sweaty bodies laid in bed together, both trying to catch their breaths as they stared up at the ceiling.

Finally you spoke, “How was I?”

Rin took in a deep breath before answering, “Better than I could have ever imagined.”

You let out a soft laugh. “I’m glad I met your expectations…”

“Yeah…”

There was nothing more to say.

The both of you were in a euphoric high and it would be a while before Sousuke came back.

* * *

There were two people talking, waking him up from his sleep. It made him irritated but his body felt heavy and he couldn’t move as quickly as he wanted to. So he had to settle for opening his eyes slowly.

Red eyes opened, his field of vision slightly blurry. With not enough energy to even rub the sleep out of his eyes, all Rin could do was try to just blink away the bleariness. And not surprisingly, you and Sousuke were in his company. And what was interesting was that you were dressed when he could have sworn that you were naked the last time he saw you.

Then everything came back to him all at once, making Rin jerk up into a sitting position.

“Easy there. Pretty hyped up after all that fun we had, huh?” you teased, smoothing down some of Rin’s hair from the back of his head. “I’m surprised you can jerk yourself up like that. I still can’t even sit properly thanks to you, though don’t take it as a complaint. But I think I might be getting some looks when I go out for dinner tonight and my friends ask me why I’m wobbling on my feet.”

“Wha… What?”

Looking down at himself, Rin realized that he was the only person in the room in a state of undress.

He had questions, like if he really did have sex with you, but you were standing up from the bed and smoothing down your dress. “Believe me, I would love to just chill out in the apartment for the night with both of you. But apparently I made plans on this night to go out with friends so I won’t be seeing you two until tomorrow morning. Man, that paper totally made me forget all about my night out tonight but it’s right on time.”

Rin was dumbfounded when you leaned down to kiss him on the lips before turning to kiss Sousuke as well, his kiss a little more lingering than the one you had given him. Well, Rin was still in a state of shock that he could barely register the kiss you had given him so he couldn’t return it properly like he had really wanted.

You were out the door, blowing a kiss to both of the young men in the room and then leaving them alone.

Silence.

“What just happened?” Rin asked.

Sousuke turned to his best friend and smiled. “Our girlfriend just went out for dinner with some of her friends. She’ll be back in the morning with breakfast, I’m sure.”

Rin looked up at Sousuke. “ _Our_ girlfriend?”

_Did I hear that right?_

Sousuke stood up from where he was sitting at and walked to the door. He stopped at the entrance and glanced back at Rin, just a smile on his face to tell Rin all the he needed to know. And now alone in his bedroom, all he could do at the moment was just stare up at the ceiling and really take in what he had just entered into.

A smile came onto his face.

“Guess we’ll be taking turns for now.”


End file.
